


And the Universe

by Vyquex



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Hermitcraft - Freeform, Minecraft, POV Alternating, Watcher, Watchers, evo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyquex/pseuds/Vyquex
Summary: It’s ya basic Hermitcraft FanFiction. I.e: Watchers, Grian, Magic and Grian gets kidnapped.
Kudos: 27





	1. Grian goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I’m gunna tell you my rules for this  
> 1\. Any romance will be kept between FICTIONAL characters  
> 2\. I am not allowed to kill off more than half the characters  
> 3\. Not swearing or other questionable stuff.  
> 4\. I may add more rules.
> 
> Here’s your rule.  
> Please be nice to me :)
> 
> CONSTUCTIVE criticism is useful. Just being plain rude isn’t and will probably shatter my delicate ego. OK THANKS BYE!!!!

Grian soared through the thick, stifling air of the Nether. Upon his back, two multicolored wings perched delicately on his shoulder blades, much unlike the clunky elytras. A pillar of lava appeared out of the mist. Grian swore loudly as he nearly hit the bubbling magma. He was out of practice. With Mumbo and Iskall constantly working on PACIFIC, he hadn’t dared let out his feathered wings for fear of being found. Of being spotted. Of ruining everything.

  
The red-jumpered builder wiped his forehead, dislodging the brown hair that had gotten stuck in the sweat and had obscured his vision. The two mighty wings weren’t the only interesting and unusual features of the mousy-haired boy. His normally dead black eyes were sparking and fizzing with diamond-blue fires. And waves of the light blue washed over him. Leaving a trail of shimmering glitter-like stuff. His short figure was replaced by a thin tall one and his normally rounded features were sharp and angular. The bags that looked like he had taken a grey pen to his face were gone. Replaced with a large, impish grin. He landed on a ledge, skipping around sizzling pools of lava. And then, the strangest thing happened. He disappeared. Gone. Just gone. All that was left was a small box. His communicator. The only thing left of the man.

* * *

Mumbo lay in bed. After a long day laughing with Iskall and squeaking around on large inflatable birds, (And sometimes even getting some of the shop built) he was tired and needed some time to wind down. Massaging his aching cheek muscles, he started thinking about his best friend. Grian. And how odd the stout man was. With his constant hyperactivity despite the signs of exhaustion, and rather unnerving blank eyes, he should stand out. But with blue human-shaped slimes, tango who was Netherian. XiSuma who was one of the Voidkind, a Half-Creeper Half-Cyborg, a werewolf and a zombie. Strange was welcomed on the server. Embraced with open arms. But Grian was different. And still, the mustached man could not put his finger on it.  
Mumbo pulled out his communicator. Flipping it and hen failing to catch it. Rubbing his now sore forehead, He decided to send Grian a message. It had been a while since they had met up last.  
<Mumbo Jumbo> Hey G! How are you? Do you want to meet up at some point!?!?  
Mumbo slid his fingers through his well-maintained hair and sighed. He had gotten thinking about the experiences of some of the Hermits, previous to HermitCraft. Mainly the strange, black robed figures who used to be the captures of Doc, the Creeper-Cyborg. Ren, the Werewolf. And Cleo, the zombie-girl. They had been known as the Watchers. And just thinking about them sent a shiver down his spine.

* * *

Zedaph awoke with a start. He wiped his brow, trying to shake off the strange, clammy feeling that clung to him . He had just had a dream. Or had it been a nightmare. He wasn’t sure. There had been a parrot. No! It had been Grian! He had just looked like a parrot. And he was flying through the Nether. And then he had disappeared. It had been strange. But Zed shrugged it off. It was a just a dream after all. And he had a Cave of Contraptions to tend to. 


	2. Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We have over 70 views! Thanks so much!!

> Mumbo sat on the floor of his Hobbit Hole. He was concerned. Grian normally had sent him some junk by now. Maybe he should have a look for Grian himself. After adjusting the straps of his elytra, Mumbo set off, flying towards The G Mansion. No Grian. His Hobbit Hole? No Grian. Shopping District? No Grian. This is fine. He was probably with one of the Hermits. Mumbo pulled out his communicator and typed.  
>  _< Mumbo Jumbo> Anyone seen Grian? I can’t find him._  
>  _< Docm77> Nope_  
>  _< rendog> No. Sorry my dude_  
>  _< Zedaph> Have you checked the Shopping District_  
>  _< Mumbo Jumbo> Yeah. I’ve checked there._  
>  _< XiSumaVoid> No. I can check where he is. I can track his communicator._  
>  _< Mumbo Jumbo> Yeah. That would be great!_  
>  _< XiSumaVoid> I can’t find him. It’s like his communicator has disappeared. Last at 1233 173 32 in the Nether. You should probably go and have a look._  
>  _< Tango Tek> I’ll come and help! I can see through the mist and stuff._  
>  _< Mumbo Jumbo> Thanks. Meet you in the Shopping District._  
>    
>  Now Mumbo was really worried. You can’t just destroy a communicator. XiSuma had made sure of that. But at least Tango would be helping him. The Nether really wasn’t the most hospitable place.  
>    
> 

* * *

  
  
Zed wasn’t sure whether he should have told Mumbo about his dream. On one hand, it felt like too much of a coincidence that he had dreamt that Grian disappeared and then he really had. But on the other hand, it was just a dream. And they couldn’t do anything to you. Could they. Could they?  


* * *

  
  
  
Grian awoke. His head hurt. His, well, his everything hurt. He haphazardly rubbed his eyes, clearing his vision. Grian looked up at the tall ceiling that loomed over him. The bare wall. The bed. The strange symbol in the floor. They seemed similar. Too similar. And then it clicked. “Oh. Oh no.” Grian whispered “I. I can’t be here. They. They can’t have. I can’t be. Oh. This this really isn’t good.”  
“Hello Grialun. It has been long.”  
“Not you. It can’t be you.”  
“Ah. But it is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you today? Also sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to end on a cliffhanger because I’m evil like that!


	3. Unifirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian meets a new character. Mumbo is unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Prewarning this is a bit of a filler today! Sorry!

“Unifirt. Let me go.” A bit of the wall opened up. A tall figure stepped through it. Unifirt. It wore a black robe with diamond-blue accents, it’s eyes were the same hue. The upper part of it’s face was covered with a white ivory mask. Two slits for eyeholes, two long curled protrusions followed the curve of his face, stopping at it’s chin. “It has been long.” Unifirt repeated.

“And still it has come too soon.” Grian replied, refusing to meet it’s gaze.

“Still as rude as ever I see.” Unifirt snarled.

“Still as big-headed.” Grian retorted.

“We should do something about that tongue of yours, Grialun.”

“We should do something about your head. If it gets any bigger, it might explode. Maybe a large incision in the top would help.”

“You should be careful what you say. You are forgetting where you stand.”

“I do believe I’m standing on some floor. And. Oh look! The air by here is made of air. Oh and I think I might have a knuckle sandwich for you as well. Your so lucky Unifirt!” Grian refused to show any weakness. He would win this passive aggressive battle. And boy, was he stubborn. “I have had enough of this!” Unifirt had cracked. “We save you and THIS is how you repay us!” Unifirt spat.

“You kidnapped me from my friends!” Grian countered, anger rising.

“WE WERE SAVING YOU!”

“What? from yourselves? You kidnapped me! You destroyed anything that was important to me! Made me into one of you, and then forced me to be your slave!! And then expected me to be thankful!?!?” He had lost it. Anger roared over his body in glistening gold waves. Fires of silver and gold burst into life in his eyes. “You can never listen.” Unifirt shook his head. “I shall leave you. You have today and then you shall get back to work as a Watcher.”

“No, I won’t. I refuse!!!”

“Good luck doing that.” And then Unifirt left.

* * *

Mumbo and Tango had spent a several hours searching the Nether. But had nothing to show for it. “Mumbo. We should probably go back and talk to XiSuma.”

“No. He’s here. He has to be here.” Tango was very concerned for Mumbo. He was looking extremely bedraggled. His suit was singed, his hair was matted with magma cream and ash and half of his prized moustache was gone, replaced with a few charred hairs. Tango had to drag him away, kicking and screaming, back to the Nether portal and to XiSuma’s base.

* * *

Impulse was extremely concerned. He had spent the afternoon with Zedaph. Chatting and waiting for any news about Grian. But it wasn’t just Grian he was worried about, Zedaph wasn’t himself. He was quiet, despondent and withdrawn. “Bloop!” It was his communicator! Hoping for the best and preparing for the worst, he looked at the screen. And his heart sank.

<Tango Tek> No sign of G. Mumbo is very distressed. He is with me in Toon Towers. Iskall, it might help is you come and talk to him.

<Iskall85> Will be there soon. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I could never imagine that this amount of people would see my story! The fragile bit of glass that I call my ego is really grateful! And a Kudos would be extremely appreciated if you want to!


	4. Croule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! I never really know what to put here. But have a bit of cheese 🧀

It had taken a while, but Grian had formulated a plan. And the Watchers would be non the wiser of it! In fact, they would probably approve of it. (As long as he didn’t give them too much information.) He would build a Watcher Tower. These were buildings that normally had chests of loot that the Watchers would build around on random worlds. The different residence would get different things depending on how much the Watchers liked them. He slept on the floor. The bed was too high up to get on if he stayed in his human form. Which is the form he stayed in. It was small, but he wasn’t going to stop resisting the Watchers.

The next day, another Watcher came in. The Watcher went by the name of Croule. He was extremely powerful. The second in command. “Ah. Grialun. I hope you slept well.”

“No you don’t.” Muttered Grian, as quietly as he could. Unifirt wasn’t enormously powerful, but there was a very thin and fine line with Croule, and, from experience, he knew that you really wanted to stay the right side of it. Quickly, Grian decided it was in his best interest to ‘go Watcher’ and go into his Watcher form and put on the cloak and mask that lay on his bed. “Good. You seem to accept this Grialun.”

There’s a difference between acceptance and not refusing something, Croule.” Grian replied calmly. “And still, you wear your mask.” Croule was also very stubborn. “Do I have a choice?” Asked Grian snidely.

“Yes. But one with a single correct answer.”

“I see.”

“You know, if you put the effort you use being a pain into being a decent Watcher, you could be extremely powerful.”

“And then I would be like you and who…” Grian decided it was a bad idea to continue. Croule had started to radiate magic. And that was a warning to stop. “Would you like to continue that sentence, Grialun?”

“No.”

“Pardon?”

“No… No Sir.” It almost physically hurt to say it.

“What are you going to do today? Grialun.”

“Build a Watcher Tower.”

“Good. You may be one of us, but you will be watched.”

“Alright got it.”

“Excuse me.”

“Of course. Sir.”

“That’s better Grialun. Hyspuis would like to see you.”

“What does he want… Sir?”

“I do not know. But you should go before he becomes impatient.”

“Yes. Sir.” Grian then started the walk towards the throne room. Hyspuis was the Master Watcher. He was meant to be addressed as Master. Like that would happen. If calling Croule ‘Sir’ hurt, he knew that the meeting with Hyspuis was to be worse. He came to the door to the throne room. And entered…

* * *

Iskall had flown to Toon Towers, elytra strapped securely to his back. And found Mumbo. The man looked a wreck. He was crying, tears dampened his normally spotless suit. Two lines of snot ran down his face. Not to mention the state of his clothes and facial hair. Hallo. Mumbo?” The man in question wiped both his eyes (Which didn’t help much) before answering. “He’s gone. We (Whimper) couldn’t… couldn’t (Hiccup) find him!”

“Mumbo. Listen to me. We will find him. When have we ever given up? Grian’s tough – and a pain - I am sure he’s fine. Don’t worry!” Mumbo smiled at the Swede. Iskall couldn’t sound serious, it was impossible. Mumbo nodded to Iskall, Grian was going to be ok. (He hoped) “Now, Mumbo. You look knackered. Do you want me to take you back to your base? You look really tired.” Once again, the redstoner dried his eyes and nodded.

Iskall had to practically drag Mumbo back to his base, and when the two Hermits arrived at Mumbo’s bed, the man collapsed onto his bed. While Mumbo snored, Iskall found him a new suit and laid it at the end of Mumbo’s bed. He then proceeded to stay at Mumbo’s side for the five consecutive hours that the exhausted man slept.


	5. The Master of the Watchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhhh snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry I did not post yesterday

“It has been long, Grialun.” Hyspuis boomed.

“I didn’t miss you.”

“Still as rude as ever I see.”

Why did all of these Watchers have to be exactly same? Did they have any imagination??

“It is good that you have accepted us.” The Watcher leader continued.

“I won’t. I will never accept any of you!!!” Grian knew it was a bad idea, but he didn’t care.

“I would be careful. I may be patient, but I have to draw a line somewhere.”

“You don’t have enough imagination to draw the line yourself!” Hyspuis growled after that last statement. “I have had enough of this! You are some lowlife ungrateful being, unworthy of your Watcher title!” In his rage, the malicious Watcher let out a blinding beam of golden light. It hit Grian in the chest, flinging him across the room. With a sickening crack, he hit the wall, and went tumbling to the hard void-black marble of the floor! Black blood oozed from Grian’s head. He groaned. Another ray of magic grasped the Hermit, holding him in the air. “Bow to me!” Screamed Hyspuis. He had let go of any sanity he still possessed, rage filled his eyes, making them glow like two vile suns. Waves of magic ingulfed him. And small bolts of lightning shot from his skin. His face was contorted into some insanity of a smile. “BOW TO ME!” His voice had some kind of echo to it, making it all the more frightening. “NO! I will NOT bow down to you!!”

With a flick of his wrist, Hyspuis shot Grian up to the arched ceiling, dropping him and allowing him to fall towards the ground! Grian tried to save himself with his wings. But the had been damaged too much when he had been pummeled into the wall. Once again, Grian hit the floor. He yelled in pain and swore profusely. He knew that it had been a bad idea to poke Hyspuis with a stick, he was just so angry. “Bow.” Hyspuis was looking over him, a sneer on his face. “Why should I?” These words were slurred slightly, the loss of blood made his head hurt and the pain made his eyes water. “Why should I allow you to live?” Hyspuis asked sweetly. The malicious look on the Watcher’s face said it all. He knew that he had the disheveled form that lay before him was in a corner. And Grian knew this too. It was a blow to his ego, but Grian unsteadily got up and lent down in a deep bow, his head reeling in pain.

“There we go. That wasn’t so hard. Was it Grialun?” Grian knew he wanted an answer. But despite knowing it was a really bad idea, Grian didn’t answer. “Was it?” Hyspuis’ voice was rising now. There was that unnerving echo to his voice, like a serpent was repeating his words. Sighing, Grian knew there was no point in fighting this battle. “No. It wasn’t.” This hurt a lot. Grian had always prided himself in his stubborn nature and would refuse to backdown from a battle. “Pardon?”

“No. It wasn’t… Sir.” But not even that could satisfy the likes of Hyspuis. The snarl on his face, the collecting ball of floating, shimmering magic that was preparing to strike was quite an obvious sign. Cursing violently, Grian murmured “No. It wasn’t…(Sigh)…Master.”

“You are dismissed.” And with that, the malicious Master sent a blast that threw Grian backwards out the door and into the wall of the corridor.

* * *

Keralis saw the building. It was in the Shopping District. (he was there to collect the profit from Looky Looky at my Booky) To be honest it was hard to miss. It was tall and narrow, made of smooth quartz and illuminated by the blue light of sea lanterns. It was beautiful. And looked reminiscent of something Grian would build. Pulling out his communicator, he typed a message to the Hermits.

_< Keralis> Hello. Can we all come to the Shopping District. Spank you._

_< @JoeHills> Coming._

_< Cubfan135> Ok!_

_< Mumbo Jumbo> Is it about Grian?_

_< Keralis> Just come and have a look._

Once all the Hermits (Except Grian) had accumulated in the Shopping District, XiSuma addressed the crowd. “So. Erm… (This was very much out of the Admin’s comfort zone.) I guess we should go in. Be careful though, we don’t know what’s in there.”

“Do you think that Grian made it?” Asked Mumbo, hope alight in his eyes.

“If he did build it wouldn’t he come and say he was here again?” This was a valid point from Scar. The group of Hermits shakily shuffled into the building. Slowly, carefully ascending up the floors. On the ground of each floor, there was a reoccurring symbol. It was like a rectangle but two of the opposing corners were swapped out for squares.

On the top floor, there was a chest, each with a corresponding sign stating one of the Hermit’s names. Each chest had the same contents: Several cod, some TNT, a few bits of dark prismarine and a lot of eggs. “Grian?” Whispered Mumbo. All of these did have something to do with Grian. So, it was either him or a sick and twisted joke.

The Hermits had their strangest ever discussion. “It has to be Grian! There’s no way this is anything else!!”

“Not necessarily, Mumbo!” Cleo felt bad saying this, the desperation in the man’s voice said it all. “Maybe we should just sleep on it, come back with a fresh mindset.” Piped up Wels, he really didn’t want there to be a fight as well. Besides, none of the Hermits had been sleeping well. “Yeah. I, er, I think that’s a great idea Wels!” X was glad of the suggestion. He needed some time to mull things over. And so the Hermits, one by one, flew off towards their bases. Flying out into the render distance.

Zed had stayed behind, convinced there was a clue somewhere. After thoroughly going through the floors, he concluded that there wasn’t a single thing there. ‘Maybe’ thought Zed ‘There’s something underneath!’ Whipping out his well-used pickaxe, he mined the floor of the building, and fell through into a new room!...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Grian.


End file.
